The present invention relates to a method for displaying a warning message of a smart key system, and more particularly, to a method for displaying a warning message of a smart key system, which circularly displays a plurality of warning messages, generated at a time from a smart key system, on a display part of a vehicle such that the contents of the warning messages may be easily checked.
In general, a smart key system of a vehicle may perform various manipulations through remote control using a portable smart key, without inserting a separate key or manipulating an operating button. The various manipulations may include opening/closing a door, opening a hands-free device of a trunk, performing an electrical steering column lock function, and starting the vehicle.
The smart key applied to such a smart key system may include a remote control type and a card type. When a driver approaches the driver's vehicle in a state where the driver carries the smart key, the door may be automatically unlocked or the engine may be started, unlike a typical portable key device.
Furthermore, the smart key system may provide a convenient function for a driver. For example, the smart key system may generate warning messages for an abnormality/warning occurring in the smart key and various abnormalities/warnings occurring in the vehicle and provide the generated warning messages to the vehicle.
When a warning message is received from the smart key system, the warning message may be displayed in the form of text message or icon through a duster display part provided in an instrument panel or a display part of an audio video navigator (AVN), thereby informing the driver of the abnormality/warning.
At this time, when an abnormality/warning occurs, the smart key system may perform a buffering operation for a queue buffer according to the priority of the abnormality/warning and transmit a warning message to the display part of the vehicle for a predetermined time such as two seconds per one time. The display part of the vehicle may display the warning message received from the smart key system for the predetermined time. When the buffering output for the predetermined time is ended, an additional buffering output may be performed according to the characteristic of the abnormality/warning.
However, the message display function through the conventional smart key system does not include a priority control function for the buffering operation of the queue buffer. Thus, when two or more abnormalities/warnings occur to cause the smart key system to generate two or more warning messages, only one warning message among the two or more warning messages may be displayed, or the two or more warning messages may be randomly displayed without a predetermined interval provided therebetween. In this case, the driver may not sufficiently recognize the contents of the warning messages.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-0079685 published on Jul. 8, 2010 and entitled “Smart key system and control method thereof”.